Love Another Day
by xxcaribbean
Summary: When it seems like things go from bad to worse for Victoria, Bobby steps in and takes control.


**Title**: Love Another Day  
**Rating**: Teen - For some language.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Four Brothers** or the lyrics to **Love Another Day** by **Rascal Flatts**, but I do own Victoria. ;)  
**Summary**: When it seems like things go from bad to worse for Victoria, Bobby steps in and takes control.  
**Author's Note**: So, here's another one-shot. I got bored and was thinking 'what if' and this came to me. It's a bit different, but I still hope you like it.

* * *

It's 3 A.M. and you're still wide awake,  
wondering how much more your _broken_ heart can take.  
All he left you with was shattered dreams.  
I know it's hard to see right now,  
it's _not_ as bad as it seems.

- Love Another Day, Rascal Flatts

xxxxxxxx

So far, it had been a crappy day. Making tips was a good thing, but when the people who gave you the tips were rude jack asses, it didn't help much.

Throughout the day, Victoria had tried to plaster a smile on her face and with each passing moment, there had been customer after customer coming in and making her job miserable. Not that it could get any worse, or so she thought.

Sighing, she was told that table four was ready for her and so she walked over with a pad and pen in her hand, ready to place the fake smile upon her face once again. Only this time was different. She was greeting by the Mercers - save Jack of course. It was no surprise that they had shown up and she was glad for it, sort of. Even though they were a rough bunch, they still had manors and didn't treat the ladies like a piece of shit.

"Anything I can get you?" She smiled. This time making sure it was a genuine smile.

"Beer for all of us," a dark haired man, who was known as Bobby Mercer, replied. Victoria looked over at him, smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back then." Walking back over to the bar, she grabbed three beers and made her way back over to the Mercers. She sat the bottles down in front of them and they all nodded their appreciation.

"Thanks," Bobby said gruffly.

"Welcome," Victoria replied and walked off back to the bar. After about twenty minutes, Bobby signaled that he wanted another drink. Grabbing three more bottles, she made her way back over to the Mercers.

Just as she was about to set down the last beer bottle in front of Bobby, Victoria looked over and noticed two people walk into the bar.

Without warning, the bottle fell from her grasp and shattered on the floor. She quickly looked back at Bobby and then glanced at the floor, noticing the liquid seeping out of what was left of the bottle.

"I'm so sorry," Victoria apologized. Taking the rag off her shoulder, she bent down and tried to clean up the mess she had made but couldn't. Looking back over to the other side of the bar, she spotted him making out with a bleach blonde beauty. She tried to hold back the tears but they were fighting to get out, and eventually she did nothing to stop them.

Hoping the Mercers hadn't seen her tears, she quickly made her way over to the bar and to the other waitress who was about to start her shift.

"Hey Adrielle, could you take care those two?" Victoria pointed over at the blonde and the man who was now her ex. "I know you're shift doesn't start yet but I'll make it up to you. You can keep the tips and all, I just..." she asked, but was cut off.

"It's okay, I'll get them. Don't worry about it," Adrielle smiled with a sympathetic look on her face.

Victoria decided she'd get the Mercers taken care of so they could leave before she'd take off herself. Walking back over, she sniffled and tried to put on a small smile. Her day had just gotten worse.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked bleakly.

"No, thanks, we're good." Bobby then proceeded to take out a wad of cash and handed it over to Victoria. She looked up, not sure if she should take it. "Go ahead." Victoria took the money while looking at Bobby the entire time. It was like he could read her, she could see it in his eyes. She gave him one last smile before she turned around and headed towards the back to clean.

Cleaning up wasn't something she wanted to do but she had to do it. Eventually she was done and let out a small sigh. Just before Victoria could make it out the back door she heard her name. When she turned around she found Bobby standing there with a pissed off look on his face.

"Yeah?" she asked cautiously. She looked down and noticed his hand was a little bloody.

"That guy won't be coming around for awhile."

"What'd you do?" Her eyes went back to his hand and then up to his face.

"Doesn't matter. I don't see how someone could cheat on someone as pretty as you." He gave a shy smile and Victoria grinned. "You need a ride?"

"Why? You offering?"

"Wouldn't be asking if I wasn't."

"Then sure, I could use a ride." And with that, Bobby walked over and took her hand in his and walked her out towards his car.

Little did Victoria know that that wasn't going to be the last time she saw Bobby Mercer.


End file.
